Eyes
by decipher.my.life
Summary: Vampires have control of the world's government. Life is a constant battle for all humans. Crosses between humans and vampires are feared, therefore destroyed at birth. For Isabella living as such a creature is hell, but for her lover it's so much worse.
1. Chapters 1&2

**_A/N this is totally my own story. I borrowed nothing from Stephanie except her characters._******

CH1

B

Eyes, the dark color of blood, stared at me from the windowsill as I lay in bed. I could see his cool breath turning the rain drops in the air to ice as they fell in front of him. He looked so pathetic. Laughing I threw off my covers and opened the window for him to climb into the warmth of my apartment. As I did so I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist, his icy lips pressed against my own, sending a spark inside me ablaze.

"Edward, stop," I knew what he wanted, more or less needed.

"I haven't done anything yet," he flashed me a brilliant smile, toying with the neck of my night shirt.

I smiled and kissed him chastely before leading to my small twin bed, I could see in his eyes that he needed this, and in truth, so did I.

As we sat he kissed my lips tenderly, still toying with the collar of my shirt. I tilted my head, revealing the flesh of my neck to him. He slowly kissed from my shoulder to my jaw, sending shivers down my spine from the temperature differences in our bodies.

I felt his fangs and couldn't suppress a nervous laugh. He groaned quietly and again I shivered. Suddenly his groan became a feral growl and he raised his head, his eyes now black with anger.

"Get in the closet Bella," his charming voice now hardly noticeable through all the venom.

I simply nodded and obliged him, not failing to notice the pair of topaz eyes glaring in my window from the roof of the building next door.

Topaz, it was a Sovien. I could only pray that Edward was strong enough to handle it. Just in case he couldn't though, I grabbed my cell phone just before shutting the closet door behind me, flipping it open and dialing the familiar number.

******

E

I watched as Bella moved into the closet, I noticed that she grabbed her cell on the way. Good, I may need some help with this; I wasn't as very experienced with Soviens.

Satisfied that she was safe I turned my attention to the problem at hand, which by the way, was no longer in its original position. I moved to the windowsill and looked out, dumbest thing I've ever done. A set of claws dug into my shoulders and jerked me from the room into the air. I grabbed the brick wall and kicked the dark form away from my own as we fell to the ground. I planted my feet firmly on the oncoming pavement, making little noise with my landing. It on the other hand landed with a large thud that sent debris into the air.

As the dust faded I saw its face and my stomach curled, "James? You traded your life as one of us for this?" my former friend stood, a smiled only Satin could love plastered to his decaying face.

"Of course Edward, this life is so much easier than hunting. And besides, I'm stronger now," I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Why does strength matter to you so much? You do realize you can never move on now don't you?" his smile widened.

"You don't get it do you?" he advanced a step, I stood my ground, "I don't care if I can't pass over, just as long as I get my one conciliation prize, I'll be happy."

"And just what would that be?" I could feel my anger rising.

His grin was unrealistically wide now, spreading from ear to ear, revealing a mass of pointed teeth, "Isabella."

I lunged, my anger overpowering my reason. Before I knew it I was pinned to the ground, in a headlock that was getting increasingly tighter. I wasn't worried about air, that I could very much live without, hell I didn't even mind getting decapitated, if it didn't mean that I'd be leaving my Bella without protection, that could never happen.

I clawed at his arms praying to free myself but receiving no purchase.  
I heard a loud noise, similar to that of ripping sheet metal and suddenly the hard arms around my neck loosened. I sat up coughing, only to meet my brother's terrified silver eyes.

I smiled, "where the hell did you come from Emmett?" he grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Bella called, you scared the hell out of me little brother, you know you can't handle a Sovien, you're not experienced enough yet."

I sighed and lowered my gaze, "I know," anger was seeping into my voice again, "but what was I supposed to do, let him attack my Bella."

"Your Bella?" oops, now I did it, "Edward what do you mean your Bella?"

"Look Emmett, you know I was the one that found her. I can't help but think of her as my own."

He shook his head, "I know how much you care for her and believe me I love her too but you can't say things like that. Edward, claiming a human is a federal offence."

I opened my mouth to respond but the back door to the apartment complex flew open and Bella ran to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I simply closed my eyes and laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicatingly sweet sent.

********

B

I hugged him as tightly as I could, realizing just how close I'd come to losing him. I heard Emmett sigh in frustration behind us and I giggled lightly, turning my head to look at him, Edward's head never leaving the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Emmett," I saw the blush, though not the color of pink, it was there, a soft grey tint lighting his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck and uncomfortably shifted his large form, "it was nothing, I just," he froze and Edward tensed against me, "get inside you two." Emmett shooed us into the apartment complex. As the door shut behind us Edward lifted me in his arms and carried me to my apartment, laying me onto my bed.

"What is it?" I asked, clinging to him as he climbed under the covers with me.

"Just a Lix, don't worry Bella, its only here to collect the Sovien." I nodded and huddled into his firmly toned chest. I could hear his breathing labor and realized just how long it had been since he'd last eaten.

Shifting, I managed to place his head in my neck making it harder for him to resist. Soon I felt his fangs on my flesh, then the bite, short and sweet, followed by a pleasure not even sex could match, at least that's what I've heard, I wouldn't know from personal experience.

I curled my fingers into his hair and lifted my jaw, allowing him greater access. Soon I began to feel dizzy, almost weak and he stopped, licking his lips as he raised his head to look into my eyes, "how do you feel?" his voice was stronger now than when he'd first arrived.

"Dizzy, and a little tired," he nodded and slowly licked the two small puncture wounds on my neck, allowing his venom to seal them as we lay together on my small bed.

This life may be risky and dangerous but I didn't care, not as long as I had my Hunter.

CH2

E

Dreams, what strange things. Mine were never of imaginary lands, but of memories. This night's in particular was my happiest and worst memory all in one. I dreamt of the night I found my precious Bella, and the night I lost my humanity.

Rain, it seemed like it was always raining here in Washington. I was walking down the block to my brother Jasper's house for poker night when I heard the soft cry of a baby from an ally way. My curiosity over rode my reason and I decided to see where the sound was coming from. Big mistake.

As I turned the corner I saw four Soviens gathered around a small bundle on the ground. I instantly knew that this bundle was the baby I'd heard, and also that this child was special. If you can consider being able to draw four Soviens into hunter territory special.

I dew my Revel from my side, this gun never left me, and fired, killing one of the Soviens and scattering the rest. I approached slowly, making sure none were left around before I snatched the small child and ran for my brother's house. It was only half a block, I could make it.

I glanced back only to turn around and see the remaining three Soviens before me. My Revel was out and two were dead before they could blink but the last, the last got away. I sprinted awkwardly with my Revel in one hand and the small infant in the other. My brother's house was in sight, I was going to make it.

A cold, hard hand gripped my shoulder, ripping me off my feet onto the sidewalk. I clutched the infant to my chest and fired at the topaz eyes before. I missed.

But my miss bought me time; I was on my feet again. My shot had drawn Jasper from his house, followed by my elder brother Emmett. I had to make it. Suddenly fear filled their eyes and I felt the same cold hand as before.

Turning I pulled the trigger to my Revel only to receive a soft click. I was out of ammo, and out of time. The Sovien laughed maliciously as I backed toward my only chance of survival. As my foot moved only a fraction of an inch I was against a wall, the Sovien's icy hand around my throat, still I would not let go of the baby in my arms.

"Give up the child Hunter, or give up your life. It's your only choice," the Sovien's voice was raspy in my ear.

"It's my duty," I managed to choke out, "to protect every human." The Sovien dropped me, laughing harshly.

"Human? You think that that half breed is a human?" the laughter continued, I was simply thankful to have my air supply back. Suddenly a shot rang out and the Sovien returned its attention to me, "so be it."

This time I dropped the child as the creature lifted with such force it broke my neck and slammed me against the wall surely cracking my skull. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as the monster sank its mouth full of fangs into my flesh. The beast dropped me once more and picked up the infant, licking the remainder of my blood from its lips. A shot rang out and the Sovien fell, I saw Emmett catch the infant before she hit the ground. I closed my eyes, letting the pain spread throughout my body.

"Edward!" I awoke to Bella screaming at me, "Let go! I can't breathe!" I jumped from the bed as I realized I'd been hurting her. Guilt immediately over took me and I sank to the floor on the opposite side of the room from her, just watching her as she gazed at me, her eyes filled with nothing but adoration. How could she love a creature like me?"

********

B

Pain, remorse, and anger fled into his eyes as consciousness enveloped his body. It was times like this that wondered why I stayed with him. Did I love him or was I simply trying to make up for all the pain I'd caused. It's because of me that he is what he is and Emmett as well. Well all three of the Cullen brothers really, it's all my fault that only two remain.

I sighed and smiled at him as he sat solemnly in the corner of the room. Climbing out from under my covers and wrapped my arms around him as I sat beside him on the floor.

He leaned into me and I kissed his crazed morning hair, "Edward, for last few years I've been trying to figure out why I'm so affectionate with you. For the longest time I didn't know if it was because I felt I had to be or if I really loved you," I felt him tense beside me, "but I know which it is now." I gently placed my hand under his chin, tilting his face in my direction. I softly touched my lips to his in the most compassionate kiss we've ever shared.

"How?" he asked, tears in his voice as he buried his face in my chest, "how can you love a monster?"

I pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down, knowing very well that he could throw me off if he wished, "Edward Anthony, you are not a monster. You're anything but. You are a great person with a fantastic heart," I leaned over and kissed him, "an amazing sense of humor," again, "and the will to risk your life for humanity," again, "and that's why I love you." I kissed him once more and this time he flipped us so that he was now above me. I was suddenly very conscious of the tingling feeling growing between my legs, briefly wondering what it could mean before his lips attacked my own.

The tingling grew into a desire filled need and I twisted my fingers through his hair. What was this? Was this lust?

I could feel Edward's cool fingers glide over my stomach as they slipped beneath my night shirt. His kisses trailing my neck evoked a small moan from my mouth.

Suddenly he froze, his face hidden from me, his body ridged.

"Edward?" I asked rubbing his back slowly, "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," he said moving off the bed, "this is wrong."

I didn't understand, I'd told him I loved him and I know he felt the same, so why was he resisting, "why?"

He pulled me into his lap, "because...because you're a human Bells. If I were to claim you like this the government would kill us both," his voice was pained as he held me firmly in his arms.

"But I'm not a human. You and I both know that," he held me tighter.

"Even worse Bella, you're not supposed to be alive. Neither of us are," I cringed at his harsh words, even though I knew they were true.

"How old were you Edward?" I hid my face in his neck, "please tell me."

He sighed, "34."

"Really," I looked him up and down, "that old?"

His smile returned and he tickled my sides, our previous state forgotten. His eyes bored into mine with a passion I'd never seen in him before as he tightened his arms around my body, pulling us back down onto the sheets. I didn't see his movement but the covers were over us and I was snuggled firmly into his hard chest.

"Thank you for loving me Bella," Edward mumbled into my hair, "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

His words floated aimlessly in my mind as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Their meaning deeper than I could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 3

CH3

B

I opened my eyes to find Edward perched lithely on the edge on the bed, his hands folded in his lap, eyes staring at the closed curtains.

"Edward?" i sat up touching my hand to his shoulder, he jumped a little at my touch.

"hmm?" he turned his ear my way but didn't look at me. what was going on inside his mind, god i wish i knew.

"you ok?" i said sitting up, sliding my hands around his waist i laid my cheek against his back.

"yeah i was just thinking about Jasper. I miss him, i miss all of them," he sighed and placed his hands over my own.

"we'll be with them someday, i promise," i kissed his back and laid my head back down.

"Believing that is the only way i can stand loosing them," just then a knock came at the door. Edward froze, his hand gripping mine tightly.

"it's me," the sound of Emmet's voice was hushed but unmistakable.

Edward relaxed and rose to open the door. I fell back into the bed and pulled the covers back over my eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

E

i opened the door and Emmet rushed in, his hands full of papers.

"take a look at these," he unfolded a few documents onto the dinning room table. it's writing was in a different language, it looked Russian.

"what are they?" i asked putting my hands on the table to get a closer look.

"well, you know how we thought the Soviens were the big threat?" he looked at me, his silver eyes penetrating my sole.

"yeah," i asked cautously, "what about it?"

"they're not, this document here," he pointed to the paper before us, "proves that there's something out there way more dangerous."

"does it have a name?"

"the paper only describes it as the messenger of hell. Edward, this thing even has wings, look," Emmet flipped the paper over to reveal a sketch of the beast, I could feel my eyes widen at the site of it.

it's claws reached to its knees, its jaw looked like it detach to reveal a mouth full of venomous fangs, and its wings... i couldn't believe it, its wings were made of souls, knitted together like a quilt.

"these documents look ancient, are you sure these things are still out there?"

Emmet looked at me,"nothing can kill it other than a half breed."

my jaw fell a little, "no wonder they've been killing them at birth," i grabbed another document and looked over some of the sketches, each more grotesque than the last.

"Another juicy detail, those wings are made from the souls of Soviens, making them practically impenetrable."

i shivered a little. to think one of my most loyal friends was now a part of one of these things. it was disgusting.

suddenly a shriek rang out from Bella's room and i bolted. i paused at the door frame and my heart fell, she was gone, a small blood stain on her mattress, the window broken. i leapt through the broken glass, Emmet directly behind me, and followed the scent of my Bella's blood. so help me i would kill whoever hurt her.


	3. Chapter 4

CH4

B

I opened my eyes only to find darkness staring me dead in the face. i tried to sit up but i couldn't feel my body, i was completely numb. what was going on?

"hello half breed," my eyes darted to where the sinister voice had come from and i saw a Myrtle Green glare. as the color moved closer i could see that it was from a pair of eyes. this color was new to me, i didn't have a clue what i was locked in this pitch black room with, and i was terrified.i tried to speak but couldn't.

"don't worry about moving Bella, my venom has paralyzed you. If you had been human you would have become one of us." the eyes disappeared for a moment and a light came on in the room, temporarily blinding me. As my eyes adjusted i felt the need to scream, for the monster before me was truly terrifying. It's skin was the color of burnt flesh and it hung loosely to the creatures body. its black claws reached to its knees, and its fangs were small and numerous, like a sharks. the creatures eyes were sunken into its skull, and cold, god were they cold, so cold that they penetrated my very soul. I could feel tears of fear swelling in my eyes.

"dear half breed, i have a proposition for you," the creature brushed his claws across my jaw making me want to puke, "if you stay here and become my companion," his claw snagged on my night shirt, "i will free your Hunter friends," he paused, ripping my night shirt even more, "with out taking their souls for my own." i was confused, what friends of mine did he have, apparently he saw my confusion and laughed. suddenly another part of the room was illuminated and i felt my heart racing. it had been almost seventy years since i had seen the individuals crucified before me.

i found my voice, though quite i heard it, "Alice, Rose,Jasper," each named as my eyes hovered over their limp forms. the tears were now gliding down my cheeks. what could i do? were they even alive?

the creature sneered, pleasure clear on his hideous face as he approached Jasper's limp body. The creature ran its index claw forcefully down his chest. Jasper's eyes flew open, a blood curdling scream released from his throat as the silver blood came to the surface of his newest wound, for he had many. they all did.

the creature glided back to me, the very same claw toying with my hair. What was i going to do?

E

By following Bella's scent i was lead to the darkest part of town, the headquarters of the demons themselves some people called it. Emmet and i had only been here once before, the day our brother and his wife died, the day Emmet's wife died. That day hunted both of us as we walked down the dark, rain slicked streets. i forced memories out of my mind as i searched for my Bella's scent, for the rain was quickly washing it away.

Suddenly a different but equally familiar scent caught my attention, it couldn't be. i looked at Emmet. he smelled it too. at first we didn't think much of it, blaming it on the memories, but as we approached the Malevolence Quarter we couldn't deny it anymore. i darted into the square, my eyes wide with terror, my heart pounding with hope. could it really be?

"Rose?" Emmet walked slowly toward her, tears in his eyes, "is it truly you?"

the crumpled form against the fountain in the middle of the square looked up slowly, reaching out to him, "Emmet." He bolted to her side, lifting her in his arms and holding her tightly to his chest.

"Jasper? Alice?" my hands shook violently as i touched my long dead brothers shoulder, i felt that if i touched him he'd disappear.

He looked up, his swollen eyes opened to their limit, i noticed a large blood stain on the front of his shirt, "He has her Edward." his voice was raspy, torn.

"he's going... going to..." Alice struggled to mumble.

"he's going to what?" i asked as i gently brushed the black hair from her tiny face.

"He plans to breed her Edward, he aims to take her soul," as Jasper's word reached me my anger flared.

i stood, "which way?"

"you can't go alone," Jasper said, "he's too strong. He won't try to take her yet. he'll try to earn her trust first. we have time. I promise you brother, we will get her back."the fire in his eyes forced me to trust him, but could i live with out my Bella for that long?


	4. Chapter 5

CH5

_B_

i looked out the window in which i sat. 12 stories up, if i jumped i wouldn't die, but i wouldn't be able to run either. the white gossamer skirt of my conjugal gown shifted in the light breeze. even if i ran he'd follow me, he had told me so himself.

just after he had released my friends from their dismal fate he had showed me his humane form, however human you could call it. His blonde hair held a shadow of darkness, and his pale blue eyes still shone green in the dimly lit castle. his name truly suited him. Micheal, the angel of hell, and i was going to become his bride. I could only hope that my friends could live out the rest of their immortal lives in some kind of peace.

A chill breeze blew in and i felt his icy fingers on my neck, i could barely contain my urge to puke.

"you are mine now," his breath smelled of rotten flesh. his lips touched my neck and my stomach churned even more, "Isabella, my black swan." he kissed my neck again, just over the scars from Edward and i couldn't stop myself, i wretched. He simply laughed. Oh God, if there is one, please help he left i curled into a ball and wept, wanting nothing more than to be comfortably snuggled in my bed with my Hunter again.

_E_

I had been pacing for hours, much to the annoyance of the others but i could've cared less. I wanted my Bella, i needed her, to know that she was safe.

"Edward," Jasper said, "Please sit, pacing will do nothing more than wear out the carpet."

I glared at him, malice in my eyes, "easy for you to say. you're here, safe, with the woman you love. all of us are here safe while that _thing_ could be doing anything to my poor Bella."

"i hope he kills her," Rose's voice was full of venom. her threat was too much for my nerves. i attacked her, not even Emmet could stop me. After causing some damage, it didn't matter because she'd heal within the hour, i finally allowed Emmet and Jasper pull me off of her wreathing body. My anger hadn't subsided though.

"never, ever threaten my Bella. Next time i _will_ kill you," Emmt tried to punch me, a reasonable response to my threatening his wife.

"Don't you understand?" Rose's face was already returning to its normal state, "I want to die, i've lived my life, a long and miserable life. I wanted children, i wanted to be happy." tears were in her eyes now, "But those damn Lix, you remember them don't you? the ones that attacked us because we had Bella? Because of them, no because of the girl my life ended before it ever even began!" Rose broke down into Emmet's arms.

She had a point, Bella had caused us a lot of pain, but that didn't change the fact that i loved her.

"i know Rose," remorse was written on my features,"but you still have the person you couldn't live without."

Her features changed and she nodded, "i see."

i turned and walked out of the tiny apartment, i needed some fresh air, what i got however, fueled my anger. on the breeze, i could smell her, i could smell her fear. again, my anger over road my reason as it often did and i ran. i ran for the castle that was in the center of the demon's headquarters. i didn't care what it took, i _would_ get her back or so help me i would die trying.


End file.
